


Love poem

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Love poem

Find me behind all pretence  
Excite me with risk  
Lure with trust  
And find me vulnerable

Coax me and show me  
The truth of what I am  
What I want  
And ask me to accept it

Arouse and expose me  
To shuddering revelations  
Of myself  
Truths you already know

Come deeper in   
To my most private self  
Invade me   
My innermost companion

Allow me to trust you  
Permit me to memorise  
Tenderly  
Your imprint on my core

Drive me with torment into  
My final desire   
To Confess  
Who I am and my place with you

To free myself before you  
And take what you offer  
For myself  
With you


End file.
